


You like me as sky pirate

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: In My draft since a while





	You like me as sky pirate

**Author's Note:**

> In My draft since a while

When they were at Gilvegeane, Basch tells that Van talks like one sky pirate. Vaan blush he like Basch and when they talked he was happy.  
He really changed his mind about Basch.  
  
He learned some stuff about Fighting, they formed one good team.  
  
"You like when I act like a sky pirate"  
  
"Yeah you know I like it because I think you can be a good sky pirate  
  
" Thanks " he kisses Basch  
  
" if I'm sky pirate would you come with me and for one team like Balthier  
  
Yeah I would like it  
  
I'm glad I like you  
  
I like you too  
  
Vaan know that the road will be long but he will do his best for be a good sky pirate he have the support of Basch


End file.
